


Nightlight

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [35]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Halo - Freeform, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), True Form, angel - Freeform, but really light, more cuteness than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale uses his angelic glow to read in the dark. Crowley just wants to sleep.





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186928613200/goddamnshinyrock-echoing-artemis) / [this post on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B06v9y4DgGG/?igshid=3ph697mwmk9x) :)
> 
> Aziraphale, you have to understand, is still an angel, and his true form hidden inside his humanlike body is made out of heavenly light.
> 
> Now this already sounds like something a demon wouldn't like- would be afraid of, perhaps.
> 
> And for an ordinary demon, this might be true- fear of getting smited, murdered by a holier-than-thou flash of pure angelic virtues...  

> 
> Crowley, you also have to understand, is not an ordinary demon. They know the light itself can't harm them much, it's not holy water after all, and they also know that with this particular angel, it is not a precursor of any smiting.
> 
> They still abso-fucking-lutely despises the angelic light.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because they want to sleep, someone-fucking-something! 

Oblivious to Crowley's struggle, Aziraphale continues reading. His soft human features are glowing eerily in the dark, the lack of shadows making him look ghostly and not from this world. But Crowley already knows that neither of them are human, thankyouverymuch, he's only annoyed at the light! 

Sure, he could go sleep in his own flat, but he's gotten used to having Aziraphale around, and being alone in his giant bedroom doesn't feel much better than being forcefully awake here. If only the angel would tone it down a bit... The last time he suggested that, Aziraphale had happily miracled him up a sleepmask. It had been black, shaped like a quite flat cat head and very fluffy. Crowley had thanked the angel, cringed, and decided to rather stay awake forever than commit such crimes to fashion. 

_"You'dthhink the one angel who accepts all human pleasures and shit would also accept the fucking fact that night is there to sssleep!" _he grumbles and hisses, burying his face in a pillow. 

"What was that, dear? You still awake?" Aziraphale asks softly, turning a page.

Crowley just groans.

A few minutes later- he almost managed to go to sleep, turned away from Aziraphale, eyes forcefully shut and set on ignoring the _goddamnblessedsomethingfuckinghalolight- _Crowley notices something, opens his eyes- the entire room is bathed in soft light, and this can only mean one thing: did the angel get any bloodyfucking _brighter_?!

Turning around to squint at Aziraphale, however, Crowley is met by not the form he has grown accustomed to, however glowing, but-

_Whatthhhhefffuck?!_

Uncountable eyes stare at him through the darkness, glowing from the inside... 

They look at him, blink, and it is dark again.

"Angel?" Crowley rasps, still a little shocked. He can't see anything, eyes not used to the darkness after staring into so much heavenly light. 

Aziraphale puts his book down, almost dropping it to the ground before he can put it onto the nightstand, noticeably skittish. 

"I, sorry, my dear, I don't know how that happened, I suppose I was so caught up in the story I turned it up a bit too much..." 

He sounds- anxious. Almost afraid. Of him?! "Zira, can you turn it on again a bit?" 

"I thought you hated the light" Aziraphale says, still a seemingly disembodied voice coming out of pure darkness, sounding ashamed. 

"Well, right now I want to look at you"

Aziraphale snaps his fingers, and the overhead light turns on.

Crowley blinks.

Aziraphale on the other side of the bed has his knees drawn close to his chest, closer than when he had been reading, arms hugging himself close and he seems to be shivering and almost teary eyed...

Before Crowley can ask, Aziraphale stammers "I'm sorry, dearest, I know it isn't a very nice sight, especially not for you I suppose, and I really didn't mean to scare you-" 

" 'Don't be afraid?' " Crowley tries to joke, but it falls flat. "I-no, angel, come on, I'm not afraid of you! Shocked, okay, but that's just because it was so unexpected- I mean, you've also been startled when I was suddenly a snake on the couch yesterday right? Doesn't mean you're afraid of me- I mean, right?"

"Of course not, Crowley, I-" 

Finally, Aziraphale looks at him, and Crowley smiles softly, skidding closer and taking his hand. 

"See? And what do you mean, not a nice sight? Sure I was shocked, but not because you're, what, ugly or anything! You're stunning, angel," he gently touches Aziraphale's cheek. The angel's lip starts to wobble. "beautiful in every form."

"You mean that?" Aziraphale asks, sniffling. 

"Would I say so if I didn't, angel?" Crowley asks, fondly exasperated. "Now go to sleep." 

He hugs Aziraphale close, and the angel buries his face in his neck. Seems like he will get his sleep tonight after all... Though he really could have done without the drama.

Aziraphale sleepily presses a kiss to his neck, and everything is alright in the world. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, they compromise on alternating between one night of sleeping together, and one night of reading. Aziraphale custom-makes Crowley a sleek snakeskin sleep mask for the reading nights.  
~* and they live happily ever after *~
> 
> 19-08-12   
This was supposed to be quick and funny, why did it develop feeling?! <strike>Also I dunno how to squish this into 666 words. Whatever. </strike> by putting the first hundred words into the author's note, that's how xD sorry not sorry?
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> Btw I think Crowley's initial _wtf _reaction to Aziraphale's true form is also kinda inspired by a tumblr post, a fanart if I remember correctly... Anyone remember it and can send me a link? I didn't find it anymore...  
19-08-14 Update: siephilde42 found this post: [Aziraphale's True Form Is Scary As Fuck](https://femmeaziraphale.tumblr.com/post/185875052879/shut-up-aziraphales-true-form-is-scary-as-fuck%C2%A0), Thanks!
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I post more!


End file.
